


Serenade

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drinking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, and pina colada flavored lube, here a dick there a dick everywhere a dick dick, it's a merry go round of dicks, the overal tone is humorous for the most part, there's bad karaoke, this is a light hearted fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hasn’t been himself since Lisa confirmed that Ben wasn’t his, without a doubt. But even though he’s lost that hope, he’s got Sam back in his life and things are still getting better between them. Sam lost a few years of himself when he had been with Ruby, but he’s slowly been healing the relationship between he and Dean, the wounds all closed and the scars fading. He wants to cheer Dean up, so they end up at a bar during karaoke to scream out their man pain. Castiel has been growing more introverted since his second marriage failed, uncertain if there’s anything left for him to try, if there’s anyone he can fit right with. But his brother Gabriel knows when to push and when Castiel really does want to fold, so eventually Gabriel drags him out of his sad apartment to drink and hopefully flirt a little. A chance encounter, and a night of drunken karaoke serenading finds the four of them together. And they discover a good method for a rebound feel good boost. Hot gay sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

-

Castiel groaned outwardly and dragged his feet in feign disinterest, while really, he knew inwardly that it was probably a ‘good thing’ that his brother had made him shave and pushed him out of the house. It had been a rough year. A long, dry, depressed, rough year. After his second failed marriage - Daphne woke up one day and decided he wasn’t the man she had married - Castiel was not sure if marriage was right for him.

But bachelorhood didn’t seem right for him either. Or sex parties and orgies. Or polyamorous relationships. Or D/s relationships. Castiel had tried a lot of things in his thirty six years. He never seemed able to stay in one place, or to be one person, for very long. His brother - Gabriel, who was taking him out - tried to tell Castiel that he was a special bird and it was all right to change your mind as often as you liked in your life.

The thing was, that Castiel had liked marriage. He like the steady surety and the routine of it. But he also liked being single and being able to have one night hook ups for purely selfish reasons and move on. And he liked getting tangled up in orgies with different and constantly changing people to taste and touch and pleasure, where he could lose himself and get out of his head. He also liked having a strict and disciplined D/s relationship where he knew exactly what was expected of him and what he would get in return.

The unfortunate thing, was that Castiel couldn’t have all of them at once. Although, maybe it wasn’t necessarily the structures of his relationships but that he hadn’t found someone that fit, with whom to create a structure. People were like shoes. You could polish them, change the laces, and sometimes they fit for a while but broke down. Sometimes, if you found the right pair of shoes that fit just so, you could wear them for years.

Perhaps he was having a bit of an early mid life crisis. Gabriel had given him space at first, to think and decompress. His brother was simply tired with his increasing isolation and indifferent moods. Castiel couldn’t blame him. Sometimes Gabriel knew what he needed more than he did.

So he shaved, and ironed his good shirt and slacks - much to his brother’s chagrin, it’s a bar Cas, not Sunday school. But Castiel felt a little better, more put together, in the familiar clothes.

The bar was already crowded and noisy by the time they got there, even from the outside he could hear the din spilling through the doors, and Castiel caught a sign that proclaimed it ‘karaoke night’. He was ready to run when Gabriel shoved him through the door with a hand on his back, guiding him to a table through the crowds and disappearing again. Castiel fidgeted a little, he wasn’t in the right frame of mind quite yet.

Gabriel came back with shots and beer, sliding a shot glass of gold liquid towards him and Castiel eyed it warily, fairly certain he knew what it was.

"C’mon bro, you know tequila loves you."

“I’m not certain I return the sentiment.”

"You remember that one night we split a bottle of cuervo and woke up with sombreros surrounded by an army of empty salsa bottles?"

"I’m still not sure where all the salsa went."

"Me neither. But I think you need a night like that. So drink up!"

Castiel lifted his shot glass dutifully, clinking it against Gabriel’s and tipping it back. By the time he finished his beer, chatting idly with Gabriel even though they could only hear half of what each other said, Castiel was feeling much better. His belly was warm and his limbs were loosening. Gabriel made a few more runs to the bar and he lost track of the number of shots.

At some point Gabriel grabbed him by the chin, smooshing his cheeks and turning his head to the side.

"Check out chops at ten o’clock. I’m gonna slather him in applesauce and eat him up."

"Despite the moniker, man meat is not very edible."

Castiel squinted and searched the crowd, Gabriel’s ten o’clock might be off. Then he saw a broad giant of a man who did indeed have side burn chops. He was cute, his cheeks dimpled when he smiled, then Castiel saw who he was smiling at. Freckled, green eyed, pouty lipped, bow legged sex appeal. Oh.

Oh he was pretty.

He looked rugged though too, an odd mix of male model and grungy mechanic that really worked. He wore a plaid shirt over a black Zeppelin tee, jeans faded, thick fingered hands holding his pool cue just right and when he bent over the table to take a shot Castiel tilted his head to the side, squinting harder, and although he generally treated other humans like museum displays until given express permission, he really wanted to touch this one.

Gabriel was laughing at him when he turned back around.

"I’ll be your wing man if you be mine."

Castiel nodded and promptly knocked back another shot.

-

Dean had to admit, he was feeling pretty good. It was good to get back into being friends and brothers with Sam again after that several years long trainwreck known as Ruby. It was good to have Sam there even with his overly sympathetic concern and ‘let’s talk about it’ attitude. It was good to have someone that cared about him.

He had maybe been a little mopey lately. Well, more than a little. Lisa finally got the paperwork to prove definitively once and for all that Ben was not his, and he would not be part of the kid’s life. That stung. True, he and Lisa had broken up years ago, hell he didn’t know that Lisa had even had a kid until maybe a year ago. But Dean had just gotten the idea of having a kid stuck in his head like a briar bramble.

No sane woman would plan to have a kid with Dean. It was fine, he had made his peace about it, Dean was who he was and that was just fine. Only, it was kind of hard to develop serious relationships with people when you were bi, because they tended to assume you’d be unfaithful or unfulfilled in a relationship. Which was bullshit. He could keep his dick in his pants, if he cared about someone. Granted his dick liked to be free range, but he had some self control.

Dean knew he was never gonna end up married with a picket fence and two point five kids. So when he found out Lisa had a kid who was just the right age to line up with when he was her boyfriend, he might of gotten a little excited. Turned out the straight girl was cheating in the relationship and not the bi guy. But that’s just life. He knew he wasn’t really what Lisa needed and he didn’t hold it against her. He was still disappointed when she confirmed that Ben wasn’t his.

See, Dean was slowly crawling through his thirties and rosy cheeked babies in the grocery store or little girls with pigtails playing in mud puddles or boys zooming around like airplanes with superhero capes on, it kinda made him want one.

Hence the moping. And the all around pity party. God, Dean was pathetic.

Sam tried playing his hippy empathetic I’m here for you card first, then second, then third. But apparently, Sam still remembered how Dean worked and so they ended up at a bar getting shit faced.

Yeah, it was good to be hanging out with Sammy just like old times.

They’d have a few beers, play a few games of pool, maybe even sing a little karaoke if Dean got drunk enough. He found himself smiling and laughing, relaxed in such a familiar environment, flirting with every girl and guy that looked his way.

After enough shitty pop songs and one very, very badly butchered Bohemian Rhapsody, Dean decided to throw down his chips. He’d been drinking whiskey and beer all night. Still resentful, but feeling more like it was ok to be a little mad and that he could stop being mad soon, Dean found his song on the list and stepped up to the mic.

He warbled through the intro before hitting the chorus with enthusiasm, belting out “Shot through the heart, and you’re to blame, darling you give love a bad name!”

He even added some air guitar.

When he wasn’t focused on reaching Bon Jovi levels of pitch, Dean started to notice a guy in the back of the bar watching him intently throughout his entire performance - and oh it was a performance. He looked like some kind of creeper in his trench coat, and who the fuck wears a trench coat inside, but fuck, his eyes. Now Dean wasn’t the kind of guy to write poetry about someone’s eyes. He appreciated big tits, firm asses, well muscled arms, strong jaw lines. But he was having a sappy chick flick moment feeling like this guy could lay him bare with those eyes and stare into his soul.

Either he’d had too much to drink, or not enough.

-

Gabriel pulled Castiel over to his side of the booth when Freckles McLips took the stage for karaoke. Castiel had to see this. He was even a good enough brother to get two more beers for them, sauntering past Chops with a wink while he did - Gabriel knew he had a nice ass.

He made sure to sit far enough away from Castiel that the guy he was trying to woo wouldn’t think they were together. For the first half of the song, the terrible terrible off key cliche song, Freckles was busy screeching out his man pain, but when he apparently caught on to the intense staring Castiel could do, those pretty green eyes stayed towards their side of the room. This was going to be easy.

Well, if Castiel didn’t get too involved getting himself laid, it would be easy for Gabriel to get him laid.

Alas, it was not in the stars.

After the guy had left the stage, wobbling a little and darting looks over at their booth while he batted his eyelashes like a maiden at Castiel - seriously, he was fucking batting his eyelashes and Gabriel really wanted to know if he was doing it on purpose - Castiel shot up to his feet with single minded determination that could not mean anything good. He shooed Gabriel out of the booth.

"C’mon, tell me what you’re planning, you got that look Cas, let’s not do anything stupid here."

“Your life motto is doing stupid things without considering the consequence.”

“Yeah, but it works for me. Not so much for you.”

Castiel pursed his lips and squinted.

"C’mon, what’ve you got planned."

“I’m going to sing.”

"Not the best plan but I think we’re all sufficiently drunk here. So. What are you going to sing?"

"If I tell you, you won’t let me go up there."

"Doesn’t that say something to you?"

"Yes. But I’m trying very hard to ignore it."

Gabriel sighed the sigh of the long suffering brother.

"All right, go spread your wings little duck, I’ll have booze waiting for you when you get back."

Castiel nodded and strode up to the stage. Someone else had taken it when they started talking but the song was almost over. The DJ manning the booth was giving Castiel a look. Gabriel didn’t like the look.

When he heard the music start up, he knew exactly why. And he face planted against the bar table. Raising his head to watch the grand display of whatever passed for romance or seduction to Castiel, Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. When Castiel looked back at him, Gabriel smiled and gave a thumbs up as he started crooning “Every rose has it’s thooooorns.”

The only thing to be done for the situation, was to make even more of an ass of himself after Castiel. So Gabriel made his way up while his brother finished. Castiel was swaying drunkenly and flushed pink cheeked while he made googly eyes at Freckles.

-

Sam tried not to snicker too obviously in front of his brother, he really did. But Dean was looking like he wanted a lighter to wave in the air while the trench coat guy sang “Every rose has it’s thorns”, staring soulfully at Dean through most of it. Sam was maybe a little worried about Dean dealing with his problems through liquor and one night stands, but he really had slowed down from when they were younger, and he looked the happiest that Sam had seen him in months.

He’d done his duties as a good brother, he was there to listen, he tried getting Dean into healthy activities. But hey, you couldn’t begrudge a guy a fun night out every now and then.

Then there was that weird little guy with the sandy hair that kept waggling his eyebrows at Sam. Sam was pretty sure the guy was hitting on him. It was a little hard to tell if it was serious or not. Of course, this guy was friends with trench coat guy, and they both seemed a little off. But he seemed funny, and Sam found himself smiling back.

His gaydar was really screwed up. Maybe bi people didn’t get good gaydar. Although, Sam had read a really interesting article once that gaydar was actually based in olfactory clues, something to do with pheromones or hormones. But straight people had that too, in a different way, attraction was partially based on genetic compatibility and health. Sam never seemed good at picking up the clues; maybe his nose was messed up.

He was thinking about this when the short guy swaggered his way up on stage and Sam almost spit out his beer when the guy started on “Sex Dwarf”, pumping his hips while locking eyes with Sam and singing “Sugar and spice, isn’t it nice, luring disco dollies to a life of vice”. Ok, there was no way that wasn’t a come on. Dean almost toppled off his bar stool laughing.

"Dude you have to get up there and sing next!"

"Oh god Dean, I can’t, you know I’m terrible."

“He’s singing ‘Sex Dwarf’ at you. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen a funnier serenade. I’ll pick out something good for you Sam, it doesn’t matter how bad you sing cause this guy has got to be smashed.”

"Hey, I’m not the one that got all misty eyed at Creeper’s ‘every rose’ song, dude, you looked like you needed a tissue."

"Fuck you man, this chick passed by with really strong perfume, makes my eyes water."

"Uh-huh, sure."

“Whatever, you’re going next and I’m picking your song or else you’re gonna pick something girly and mess up whatever you’ve got going on with blondie there.”

"I don’t have anything going on."

“He’s been hitting on you since he saw you.”

“Really?”

"Oh yeah. All right, c’mon Sammy you’re up."

Sam would have protested more, honestly, but Dean was dragging him by the wrist up to the stage, leaning into the dj’s booth and picking out a song for Sam. Shifting from one foot to another, Sam looked nervously over his shoulder to find the guy sliding back into the booth, making a lewd gesture with his tongue when he saw Sam staring.

Dean was kind enough to pass another shot to him right before he went up, and Sam didn’t even know where he’d gotten it but Dean was like one of those water finding sticks only for booze, and hook ups.

Sam almost bolted off the stage when he heard the song start. But he screwed his courage to the wall and stood tall with his shoulders back while he stumbled through the refrain. At least he knew the chorus. Everyone knew the chorus. The chorus was pretty much the whole song so he would be fine. Whatever shot Dean gave him hit him strong and Sam was feeling pretty good because the guy that had been making eyes at him was smiling, shoulders shaking with repressed laughter, so Sam pointed straight at him and bellowed the chorus “Rock you like a hurricaaaaaaaaneeeee, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon” sending the guy into a full out giggle fit.

Even his friend, the coat creeper, was smiling.

Sam, although mortified, felt pretty good about himself.

-

Castiel was tapping a hand against his thigh as someone else took the stage for another song, feeling rather intoxicated and really quite good about it. He found himself alternately leaning against his brother, and the wall next to him. There was some sort of talking involved, but he was a bit busy staring at Freckles wrapping his lips around the neck of a beer bottle. It looked like the two pretty boys were considering making their way over to Castiel and Gabriel’s table.

Gabriel had tried convincing Castiel to make the first move some time ago. He felt like he’d lost a bit of his ‘game’ since he’d been married for the past few years, and was bumbling a bit awkwardly for exactly what he was supposed to be doing with his hands and lips and eyes. There were a lot of intricate subtleties to flirtation.

Fortunately he was saved when the two other men stood and started weaving through the crowd. Gabriel turned to him and started pulling his tie loose, unbuttoning his shirt a few buttons, rolling his cuffs up. Castiel had discarded his coat a little earlier, and let himself be manhandled by his brother.

"All right, you got condoms bro? Lube? I don’t care where you end up doing the do but be safe."

"Of course Gabriel. And… thank you, for bringing me out."

“Anytime kiddo.”

Gabriel was smiling cockily when ‘Chops’ - Castiel couldn’t stop thinking about applesauce now - came and propped a hip on the table. Castiel was too busy staring at the other guy, who licked his lips and leaned towards Castiel.

"Hey baby, you need a dedicated driver, cause I could ride you all night long."

The taller guy huffed a sigh and stated, “Dean I think you mean designated.”

"No, no, I mean dedicated, cause I am dedicated to getting into this guy’s pants."

Castiel decided to take mercy on him, while Gabriel was shaking with laughter.

"I would very much appreciate a dedicated driver."

Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder, “All right, but I don’t think you’re looking too fit to actually drive a car there champ.”

Chops smiled at Gabriel, dimples and all and christ he was really pretty too, even more so up close. “Actually, we came over to see if you guys, uh, wanted to share a cab maybe?”

Gabriel nodded sagely, “Four grown men like us in a cab, might be a tight fit but I’m sure we’d make it work.” He tossed a wink out too for good measure. “But, tell you what Chops, my apartment is a few blocks away if you wanna come over.”

"Yeah, that’d be cool. And Sam is my name. "

Gabriel was standing from the booth, and although he’d drunk as much as Castiel, if not more, he stood steadily. Offering his hand out, he said, “Sam, I’m Gabriel. This is Castiel.”

Castiel was trying to wrangle his trench coat back on, sticking a tangled up arm out like his brother had done and it was clasped in a warm strong hand. “Hey, Cas, I’m Dean.”

"Hello Dean."

-

Fucking hell his voice might be even more of a turn on than his intense squinty eyes. Dean wasn’t sure if it was rough from drinking or just rough period, but he had a sudden and very vivid fantasy of being tied and blindfolded with this guy dirty talking in his ear just jacking him off. Yeah, if his fantasies were just for a handy, he really did need to get laid.

This Cas guy seemed to be getting in a fight with his stupid coat, so like the gentleman he was Dean helped him get it on - he’d rather help take it off. Of course, this afforded him the opportunity to run his hands over the guy’s shoulders and arms, and he was packing some muscle under that button down. At least his collar was a little undone and Dean could sneak a peek, and fuck when did he turn into some victorian dude getting excited about a collarbone.

Dean hadn’t gotten laid in a while. Work was stressful, the whole thing with Lisa sapped a lot of his time, and he was just being an all around bum.

Gabriel was leading the way down some side streets towards his apartment, and Sam was bouncing along next to him like an eager puppy. Sam easily had a full head on the guy, little bit more even, and Dean was calculating the odds of who would top in his head when fingers curled over his hand.

Cas was a quiet guy. Dean usually babbled on about anything and everything with other people, especially when he was drunk, but he found it weirdly nice to drunkenly weave along in silence behind the others, which was apparently what Cas liked too because now he was holding Dean’s hand and smiling with his nose scrunched up and his eyes crinkling. Dean smiled back and laced their fingers together. They didn’t have to talk.

-

Gabriel lead them all back to his apartment, feeling like the leprechaun that was getting his pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. A very tall, adorable, hot gay man sex rainbow. He couldn’t really discern any kind of pattern in the conversation he was having with Sam, if it could be called a conversation. There was a lot of enthusiastic arm waving and Gabriel had to concentrate on not getting knocked over. He had sobered up a bit by the time they got to his apartment, although he still had a good base level buzz going.

It wasn’t anything fancy. The door opened to a kitchen slash dining room slash living room space, cabinets on the left with table and chairs in the middle, sofa and tv on the right, book shelves lining the walls. A small hallway in the back led to his bedroom, the bathroom, and the spare bedroom that was kind of a glorified closet. But Castiel stayed over every now and then, so Gabe left the floor of the spare room clear enough for an air mattress.

He was going to offer drinks, like the good host that he was, but as soon as everyone was in the apartment and the door was closed, Sam was on him like the buttered side of toast hitting the floor. Gabriel heard a small surprised ‘oh’ from Castiel, but nothing from Dean, and he was more than content to tilt back and let those strong arms circle his back, an insistent mouth licking past his lips and fingers pulling at his hair.

Gabriel found himself kissed senseless, then spun around, facing the others while Sam palmed his crotch and he was about to make some kind of statement about the fact that there were still two other people in the room - once his blood got back in his brain - but Dean was sliding an arm around Castiel’s waist and he spoke up first.

"Fuck Sammy, we haven’t done this since you were in college."

Oh. Oooooooh. Oh really now, two for one deal; were they ex boyfriends or casual fuck buddies of some kind? At least they shared with the rest of the world cause those levels of sexy should not be contained. Gabriel was pretty interested where this was going, but he wasn’t sure if Castiel was still freaky in the sack, he kind of seemed to swing along through different phases. Not that there was anything wrong with that. But they were kind of brothers.

Sam still had his arms wrapped around Gabriel when he replied. “I know De. I still think about you sometimes when I jerk off, I wanna see you suck Cas’ cock. Wanna watch you while I play with Gabe.”

Oh sweet mercy has Gabe died and gone to gay porno heaven.

"As much fun as that sounds big boys, gotta say, Cas and I are kind of brothers. Well, technically he’s adopted, so maybe that’s not so bad, but uh, it’s just that, guhhhhh."

Gabriel was trying to be logical, he was, it was never his strong suit though and Sam was sucking his earlobe and tweaking a nipple through his shirt. Fucker played dirty.

"Me and Sam are brothers too."

Wait, wait, Gabe knew if he thought about that sentence it was supposed to mean something.

Castiel took that moment to pipe up, still just standing next to Dean and watching Gabe get felt up. “I had a foursome once with triplets. I ended up writing their names on their chests with eye liner to tell them apart.”

-

Sam pulled off Gabe and stared at Cas. Out of the both of them, he’d of figured Gabe to the more experienced and freaky. But you know what they say about the quiet ones. Dean looked like he was about to swallow his tongue, there was this weird mix of shock and admiration on his face and Sam would laugh if he weren’t a bit awed too.

It was always hit or miss trying to pick up a third party with his brother Dean, and it had been years since they’d done this together. They never did anything with each other unless there was another body plastered between them. They were maybe a little fucked up and co-dependant, but Sam had accepted that a long time ago. Dean had basically raised him since he was a toddler, and there was a whole tangled mess of ‘things I feel for Dean’ in his head that was never going to get sorted out.

Go figure the odds of finding another pair of brothers.

He didn’t want to push anyone’s boundaries or pressure them in to anything though. Sam knew he could be a bit aggressive in bed. Most of the time he and Dean never told people they were brothers, just let them assume what they wanted; hell a lot of the time they didn’t even give out their real names.

Sam eased up his hold on Gabe, kissing softly down his neck. “We don’t have to do this, sorry, I just kind of get eager.”

Gabe patted his hand that was still resting over a very hard dick. “That’s what I like about you Sambo. Why don’t we chill for a little bit and we’ll get it sorted out?”

"Yeah, cool."

-

Castiel stood next to Dean with their feet lined up and hips touching, he was warm and close enough to smell. Castiel couldn’t pinpoint a single scent but the overall effect was heady, he wanted to smell the mans neck, the crook of his elbow, his cock, his belly, his thighs. Castiel liked the way people smelled. Dean’s hand was around his back, squeezing his waist.

Although he’d never had the inclination to participate in group sex with his brother, or had any curiosity in watching Gabriel that way, Castiel was finding himself curious - aroused even - at the thought of watching Sam do things to Gabriel. Castiel had gravitated towards Dean, but would not be averse to watching both of the brothers.

Gabriel suggested negotiating first, which was an excellent idea.

"I believe I still have a small stash in here, if you’d all like to smoke some first?"

Dean nodded approvingly.

Gabriel looked shocked and offended. “Cas, you’re keeping a stash here and you didn’t let me know?”

"If I told you, then it wouldn’t still be here."

"I’m your brother man."

"Well, I’ll get it now and we can all share."

"Excellent idea." Gabe twisted around in Sam’s arms, "You in big boy?"

"Sure."

Castiel leaned over to peck Dean on the cheek before making his way to the small spare room where he’d taped his stash behind the access panel to the bathroom plumbing, enough for a bowl, his little blue glass pipe there as well and a lighter. Everyone had settled in the living area with shot glasses and a bottle of schnapps when he got back.

-

Dean didn’t usually like sweet drinks, like schnapps, but hey free shots sounded like a good idea before a big gay foursome with his brother so he knocked back a peach schnapp shot and relaxed onto the couch. Sam had claimed a large cushy arm chair and Gabe had just plopped down at his feet and face planted against his thigh until Sam started petting his hair.

Dean had his arm slung over the back of the couch and one foot propped on the coffee table, pouring another round of shots for all of them when Cas came back in carrying a little baggie and glass pipe. Dean hadn’t smoked marijuana in years either. Fuck, the list of things he hadn’t done in years was too long. He waved Cas over, putting a shot glass in his hand, and Cas tipped it back without blinking as he settled on the couch right in the curve of Dean’s arm, warm against his thigh.

“I don’t have much left, but this is fairly potent.”

Dean smiled at him, “Hey, I haven’t smoked in ages man, but alcohol usually makes it work even better on me.”

“Oh, I am the same.”

Sam and Gabe were too busy macking on each other in the corner to participate in conversation.

Cas pinched apart a bud and packed his bowl, taking a hit before passing the pipe and lighter to Dean. He held himself puffed up with his mouth scrunched for a minute before exhaling, Dean watching him through the fog of smoke as he breathed deep. Gabe had scooted closer on the floor and Sam was leaning forward in his chair. Dean passed it along and sat back on the couch. He could already feel it, that dry burn, and he let the smoke out with a long exhale.

Cas’ hand was settled on his thigh, blue eyes watching him with focus. Then Sam was passing back over and Cas took it again, only he held the smoke in and leaned over Dean’s lap to press their lips together, and Dean’s lips parted on an inhale to shotgun it, vividly remembering his first time smoking in high school with Rhonda’s friends and god that turned out to be a weird party.

Dean felt mellow and loose and good after a few hits, taking a shallow one after Cas and passing it right back. Sam and Gabe were…. doing something…. Dean didn’t care cause Cas’ hair was soft in his fingers and those plush lips were sucking on his mouth making the barest little whimpers. Dean cradled the back of his head and kissed him slow and sweet, nipping at his lower lip when Cas got eager, making him ease, making him enjoy it, savor it. Smoke between their lips and peach on his tongue, Dean was feeling down for anything.

-

His brother always the good shit. Gabriel couldn’t believe Castiel was holding out on him, hiding a stash in his very own apartment and he never even suspected. Castiel could be a sneaky, clever little fucker. Well, it was times like these that Gabriel was really glad for that fact. He took a hit from the pipe and lounged back in the vee of Sam’s long long legs, passing back to him, and watched Dean and Cas making out on the couch.

Dude was going for it, Castiel being all needy and surging forward like he was just gonna push Dean down and fuck him right there. Gabriel had never seen his brother like this. Oh he’d known about Castiel’s dalliances and his deviant tendencies, he’d had to intervene sometimes, but he’d never seen it. All that seriousness and calm control was dripping away like he was melting under the heat of the smoke, running his hands over Dean and whimpering. To be fair, Dean held his ground, not giving way to Castiel.

Gabriel could get into this. It wasn’t like he didn’t have his own wild moments of youth, sewing his seed far and wide. He just never thought he’d have sex with someone if his brother was in the room. But he was feeling good. Passing the bowl a few more times between him and Sam, cause those two snuggle fucks weren’t paying any attention on the couch, Gabriel set the pipe down on the coffee table and poured another round of shots.

Sam couldn’t seem to get his hands out of Gabriel’s hair, petting through it and occasionally giving a firm tug at the nape of his neck. Gabriel was putty in his hands. As much as Gabriel liked to be the instigator, he could definitely give it up for someone that knew how to take what they wanted.

Leaning back against Sam’s lap, maybe definitely pressing his head down against Sam’s erection, Gabriel looked up at him from that angle and asked, “So are we going to do this? Cause I definitely want to see what those d.s.l.’s you’re brother has can do.”

Sam giggled, fucking giggled, giant looming broad man child giggled. It was a good sound. “Yeah I think we should we do that. Anything you don’t want?”

“Gotta say, I am digging this voyeur and exhibitionist schtick you got with your brother, but I don’t really want to, you know, get with my brother, like touchey touchey.”

“Sounds good, that’s perfect.”

-

Sam had been touching Gabe since the moment they got in the door and the guy was rubbing against him and pushing back into it, he didn’t seem weirded out by the whole thing. Sam was a pleasant mix of high and drunk, the world had a hazy soft edge to it and Gabe’s skin felt amazingly soft. He couldn’t stop touching, the curve of his neck, up under the hem of his shirt.

Even his fingers were fascinating. As they talked, Sam stroked Gabe’s palm with his fingers, brushing the pads of his thumbs across the wrist. Hands were so amazingly complex, all the bones and veins and muscles. Sam wanted to touch more, he wanted to touch everything. As soon as Gabe gave him the green light, Sam was standing and pulling the shorter guy up with him, dragging his shirt over his head and tossing it aside, hands working at the buckle of his belt.

Sam had Gabe’s back to his chest, arms circling him, and Gabe was just running his hands up and down Sam’s arms as he pulled clothes off, fingers digging into muscles.

Dean and Cas looked thoroughly engrossed in each other’s mouths and Sam wondered if they’d just kiss and cuddle all night. It was kind of cute. Dean had always been a really tactile person.

Sam decided to nudge them along. Dean usually took his cues from Sam, liked to be ordered around, told what to do so he didn’t have to think of it for himself. He was usually so controlling and active in his life, it didn’t really surprise Sam. Dean had too much responsibility thrust on him too early. Sam didn’t mind being the one to take care of Dean now and then, that was how this always worked for them, that was how this started in the first place.

“Dean.”

As soon as Sam said his name, Dean’s head snapped around to him, eyes glazed.

“C’mon Dean, I want you to show Gabe how good you can be. Don’t you want to show Cas?”

Cas was licking his lips looking between them, watching Sam push Gabe’s jeans off his hips.

“Yeah Sammy, yeah.”

“Go on, why don’t you suck his cock, give us all a show.”

Gabe was grinding back against him, “Fuck yeah.”

Sam settled back on the chair while he pulled Gabe into his lap facing out to watch, one hand stroking the inside of a soft thigh while the other gripped his cock, so fucking smooth and hard and hot and Sam just wanted to rub against him and inhale his smell like sweet spice.

-

Castiel was fascinated by the dynamic between Dean and Sam. Dean had seemed so cocky, self confident, in the bar. Here, in private, Sam’s tone was firm and knowing, and Dean was pulled along by it like Sam was tugging on a leash Castiel couldn’t see.

Gabriel was making little grunting huffing noises as he rocked in Sam’s lap, completely naked, looking debauched and thoroughly ready to be ravaged. Castiel was quite curious if Sam was proportionate. He didn’t get too far along thinking about the other two when Dean started to pull away from him, lifting one of his legs onto the couch and kneeling between his thighs.

Castiel sat up and pushed Dean’s overshirt down his arms, pulling his t-shirt up over his head. There were freckles smattered across his tan shoulders, thick and well muscled, chest mostly smooth only a little hair trailing down from his belly button. Castiel kissed at his chest and neck while Dean unbuckled and unbuttoned Castiel’s pants, then shirt. Castiel was still shrugging out of his shirt when Dean was pushing him back down on the couch.

Castiel scooted to lean against the arm of the couch, kicking his shoes off, one leg slung up over the back of the couch to give Dean room, they were both large men. Dean was dipping down to suck a nipple and Castiel arched up into it, gasping, hands gone to Dean’s hair and blunt nails dragging over his scalp. Dean nuzzled at his chest and left little playful nips down his belly before grasping Castiel’s cock and flicking his tongue over the head.

Castiel was vaguely aware of Gabe and Sam muttering or moaning across the coffee table, his world focused down to moss green eyes and a perfectly symmetrical face between his legs, Dean sighing and whimpering as he circled his tongue open mouthed around the head without closing his lips around it, pulling back and kissing down the length, slicking it with saliva and breathing hot against sensitive skin, and oh, he hadn’t even put it in his mouth and Castiel was shuddering.

-

Dean could feel his brother watching, it was a tangible thing that prickled up his spine, but he was always so in tune to Sam. It made him feel wanted, feel desired, to be watched like this. So maybe he had some self worth issues, Dean had known that for a long damn time. He liked the hunger in his brother’s eyes, liked to see the lust in Gabriel’s.

But what Dean was really fucking digging right now was how responsive Cas was being, how wide his eyes were looking like they could suck Dean in, fucking petrify him with a Medusa stare and keep him. Cas was watching him with laser focus and panting, hands twisted up in Dean’s short hair, hips twitching while he tried to keep still. Dean could help with that. He held one hand down on Cas’ hip, fucking bones and muscles and the flat plane of his stomach, holding his cock with the other to tease it till it leaked and he could taste the salt rich of Cas’ body thick on his tongue.

Dean was so far gone on this guy it was pathetic. He tended to latch on fast and hard.

Ass high in the air, still wearing his jeans and it almost hurt for how hard his dick was, Dean finally wrapped his lips around the head of Cas’ dick and sucked just the tip in, swirling his tongue around it and rubbing against the frenulum. Cas was trembling underneath him, one hand had a death grip in the couch cushion while the other remained gently in his hair.

Bobbing down a few inches, then up and down a little further, flick of the tongue on the uptake and sucking his cheeks in on the downtake, Dean pulled out every dirty fucking trick he had, cause he hadn’t done this with Sam in so long but it felt so good. He really wanted to make a place for himself between Cas’ legs, he wanted to be invited back, wanted to be wanted here like this.

-

Holy shit there was a lot of hot gay action going on and Gabriel was wondering if he could overdose from gay. Probably not with as much as he smoked and drank, if he had inured himself to those, he was probably immune to excessive amounts of gay from the porn he watched too. He had no idea Castiel was that toned under his button downs – or tan. And Gabe was not seeing any tan lines when Dean yanked Castiel’s pants down either. Interesting.

Now Dean, there was a fine specimen of a man. Broad shoulder, stocky, lightly freckled, and god he rolled his hips while he gave head and Gabriel may have short circuited with Sam nipping at his neck and jerking him off while he watched this several feet in front of him.

He really, really need to get Sam out of his clothes too. The guys thighs were rock hard, and the hard line in his pants was very promising. It felt like Gabriel was laying back on a rock – a warm, warm rock – when he leaned back against Sam’s chest to tip his head over and bite at Sam’s jaw, getting him to twist just so and slot their mouths together. Awkward shoulder kissing was no small feat, and Gabriel managed it with a hand on his dick and another pinching a nipple.

Sam had a nice mouth. He had nice hands and a nice mouth and really nice hair and he smelled nice, and Gabriel really hoped there would be cuddling after all this.

“Hey big boy, I think you’re over dressed.”

Sam snorted and bit his lip. “Maybe. I’ve been a little distracted with my hands.”

“I kinda want to suck your brother’s dick. Ok, that’s totally a lie, I really want to suck his dick.”

“He does have a nice dick.”

“I demand evidence.”

Sam bodily picked him up and set him on the floor, keeping both hands on his waist while he remembered what standing was. Then Sam was pulling his shirt over his head and praise the gods pagan and abrahamic because he was divine. His chest was right in front of Gabriel’s face, so he toyed with Sam’s nipples while getting his hands on the man’s belt, uncoordinatedly tugging it open and popping the button on jeans to push them down along with his boxers. Sam was stepping out of his shoes while Gabriel did this, hands and mouth touching wherever they could while Gabriel rubbed against the crease of his hip.

-

Sam smiled at the little sex dwarf that had his mouth around Sam’s nipples. Apparently Gabe was too distracted by him getting naked to remember what he had just asked for. Sam was totally fine with this. Standing both naked and kicking clothes aside, they rubbed up against each other and mauled each other for several long minutes while Dean just kept going to town on Cas.

Eventually, Sam pulled Gabe back with a hold in his hair, brushing a thumb across his cheeks. Gabe’s eyes were so light, a honey brown, they were unusual and interesting and greedy as they flicked up and down his body.

Sam smiled at him, that bright wide smile he knew flashed his dimples, before talking over Gabe’s shoulder. “Dean, I want you on the floor on your back.”

Dean pulled off Cas, wiping drool off his chin with the back of a hand, his other petting circles over Cas’ belly. Cas was taking deep gulps of air and looking supremely confused by this turn of events, but he was also watching Sam and Gabe. Dean stood up from the couch, and Cas followed, ahead of them all as he finally yanked Dean’s belt open and pulled his pants down, finishing getting his own pants off too.

Sam tapped a finger against Gabe’s hip to get his attention. “Help me move the coffee table?”

“Sure thing. I’m gonna get something real quick before we really get this party started though.”

Sam moved to one end of the table, Gabe another, setting it along a far wall to clear the middle space of the room, massive as it stretched into the dining space and entrance to the whole apartment. Then Gabe was sauntering off down the hall and waggling his hips like he had in the bar but it looked so much better naked. He had a cute tight little butt with dimples on the side. Sam was thoroughly intent on working Gabe open nice and easy while he did whatever he wanted with Dean.

-

Castiel was ridding Dean of the remainder of his clothing while Sam and Gabriel rearranged furniture. He assumed they would be resuming their activities on the floor. Tossing the throw pillows from the couch down on the floor, Castiel lingered with his hands on Dean’s skin and his mouth on Dean’s lips, so easy to get wrapped up in all that wanting.

Gabriel was trotting back with a soft thick blanket that he spread out on the floor, which Castiel helped with, as well as a bottle of lube and a whole box of condoms. As soon as the blanket was spread out they were moving around each other with questioning hands and polite nudges.

Dean lay on his back in the middle of the floor, as Sam had instructed, and Gabriel was pushing his legs apart to settle between them, Sam running his hands along Gabriel’s sides while he did so. Castiel was contemplating his options, wanting mostly just to run his hands over Dean’s skin, to blanket the man with his body, hold their mouths together and breath him in.

There was a slight undercurrent of vibration to the world, any time he’d tried to assess this before under the influence of varying drugs he’d reached the conclusion that it was the shared energy of all existence thrumming through them. Castiel liked to think he could feel this, could touch another person’s energy with his own.

He was pulled out of his slight trance, swaying on his knees next to Dean’s head, who was running a hand around Castiel’s thigh and his buttocks, when Sam smiled at them at said, “Cas, why don’t you fuck his face?”

That, that was an excellent suggestion, Castiel was glad that someone was willing to take the reins because he was feeling a bit loose, a bit scattered himself. He pet the side of Dean’s face, and Dean licked his lips, jutting his shoulder blades against the floor to push his chest up and lean his head back, throat a long line, mouth open.

Castiel brushed the backs of his knuckles over Dean’s lips, “Would you like that Dean?”

Dean grabbed him by a thigh and started pulling him closer, “Yeah c’mon, fuck my throat.”

Castiel lifted a leg over the other side of Dean’s face, knees behind his shoulders, reaching down to hold the back of his neck as Castiel slid his cock inside that warm mouth slowly.

Castiel had the terrible problem of finding it difficult to shut his mind off, and all the inane chatter and useless observations that usually swirled around in there. At the moment he was considering that he was glad he had testes that drew up tight against his body when he had an erection because he thought it were impolite to assume this position with someone if you had the kind of testes that swung excessively loose. Perhaps it was a strange thing to be grateful for, that they were tight against his body instead of dropping against Dean’s face, but Castiel did always make it a point to be grateful for small things. Sometimes small things were all you had.

Dean shifted, propping himself on his elbows so his torso lifted up a little more and he could crane his head back, and Castiel thrust shallowly in his mouth before pushing at the back of his throat. Once Dean had himself steady, Castiel released his hold on the man’s neck and bent forward to run his hands over Dean’s chest, circling his thumbs over pert nipples, scratching along the lines of his ribs. His body moved underneath Castiel, so responsive, chest heaving and stomach quivering as Gabriel started swallowing down his cock.

Castiel could see his cock in Dean’s throat when he pushed in to the base, skin stretched tight and sliding with muscles trying to swallow the intrusion. Castiel focused on the movements of freckles, creating patterns that he was certain had some secret to tell him.

-

Dean was stretched out on the floor like Sam told him, and it had been a while but he knew the right angle to get his body into, more focused on Cas’ dick bobbing above his face than Gabe pushing his legs apart. He liked sucking cock, he really really did, and getting face fucked was sometimes even better than giving a normal blow job.

He didn’t have to do anything but lie back and open his mouth. He liked the taste of it, the smell, sex and salt, and Cas was so warm beside and above his face. He liked the stretch of it, lips pulled wide and the back of his throat starting to burn a little. He didn’t have much of a gag reflex to start, and he conditioned most of it out of himself a long time ago, but he hadn’t been in this position for a while and he gagged at the first bump of Cas’ cockhead at the back of his mouth, throat convulsing, salivating excessively. It seemed like Cas was trying to take it easy on him, gentle, cradling his neck and those hands felt so good on his skin, he felt safe in Cas’ hold.

Dean just needed to push past it, needed Cas to push him past it, so he lifted a hand to wave a thumbs up hoping the guy would get the hint. He was still slow and steady at first, pushing into Dean’s throat, bottoming out and holding it there. Dean couldn’t breath, eyes stinging, and he held still through it till Cas pulled back out.

Then there was a hot wet mouth sucking down his cock and Dean shuddered with the first slick pressure around him. There was a mouth on his cock and a cock in his mouth and he knew his brother was watching. Dean was a happy boy.

He was floating blissfully out of his mind, surrendered to a rush of physical stimulation, Cas keeping him teetering light headed from lack of breath as they got into a good rhythm of him fucking Dean’s mouth sloppy, spit running down the crease of his mouth and up his cheek into his hairline, and pumping hard and deep into his throat. He loved the obscene sounds of it, and the breathy little grunts he heard from Cas. Cas, running his hands over Dean, warm and firm, he rolled up into the soothing touch.

Trying to twitch his hips up a little into Gabe’s mouth, wicked tongue curling around his cock, there were hands on the back of his thighs stroking and traveling around to his hips, not holding him down but pulling him up into a rhythm with little jerks. There were hands on his chest and over his belly, he couldn’t see anything, see where anything was going. It was awesome.

-

Gabriel almost had the urge to look up some Barry Manilow to play on his computer. Actually, he definitely had the urge, but he tamped it down and plopped happily into Sam’s lap while Dean and Castiel were stretching out on the blanket. He was proffering his goods up to Sam when the other cut off a clipped laugh.

"Dude, pina colada, seriously?"

"Okay, A, pina colada is a noble drink, and B, why wouldn’t you want someone’s dick to taste like pina colada?"

"Or someone’s ass."

"Yep, definitely good for that too. I swear by it, this is the best brand of flavored lube I have found, and my friend, I have sampled many. It tastes like candy."

"Well I’ll just have to test it, if it comes so highly recommended."

Gabriel was torn between the sight Dean and Cas made, and Sam with his - holy fuck - massive cock twitching up against a ripped belly, slicking his fingers with the pina colada lube. Gabriel had never wanted to suck two cocks more in his lifetime, but then Sam was manhandling him around with those big paws, reaching slick fingers between his legs and massaging that soft sweet spot between his balls and ass.

Getting back on track, Gabriel nudged Dean’s legs wider and scooted up between them, kissing along the inside of his thighs and skirting around his cock to kiss under his belly button first, sliding his hands up and down the length while he was distracted with Sam circling his hole with the rough pad of a finger. Dude’s hands were busy kneading at him, slapping his ass a few times, rubbing over his sides, cupping his balls. They were very nice hands that knew how to do very nice things.

Gabriel went straight for the gold with Dean’s cock, getting half it in his mouth and just sucking a little while he rubbed his tongue along it. It was a handsome cock, everything about this man was handsome and it really wasn’t fair. His bow legged thighs were hard under Gabriel’s hands, his stomach was soft when he curled it but when he arched up and rolled his back the outlines of his abs tensed, skin tanned, lightly freckled. Gabriel watched Castiel fucking that lush mouth and although he’d never thought ‘damn’ about his - adopted - baby brother…. well dayum.

He couldn’t help getting a little distracted when Sam’s fingers were joined by Sam’s tongue, and he was being licked open with eager quick stripes, fingertips pressing around the rim while Sam pushed his tongue in and Gabriel moaned around Dean’s cock earning him jerky hip thrusts up into his mouth. Gabriel didn’t really mind, if Dean wanted to do some of the work, he could enjoy this with lazy bobs of his head and his hands stroking along skin flushed hot.

Gabriel felt other hands brushing his and he looked up again to see his hands meeting Castiel’s over Dean’s stomach. It wasn’t that weird. Totally not. A good chunk of the porn industry was based on hot twin porn, and gods knew Gabriel had provided monetary support for it. Castiel was smiling at him, wide and genuine with his happy stoner face, and Gabriel couldn’t exactly smile back with a cock in his mouth but he gave his best saucy wink.

-

Gabriel was kneeling in front of Sam with his ass up in the air sucking down Dean, bow legs around his head, and Dean was taking Cas in his throat like a pro. Sam had seen the sight a few times before but it was always better than he could remember. Idly rubbing the wide pad of his thumb around Gabe’s hole, he could smell the fruity scent of the lube and it was oddly endearing that this middle aged man kept pina colada flavored lube. Sam would just have to see if it tasted as good as he said.

Maybe he shouldn’t be thinking be thinking about having the munchies while rimming a guy, but Sam really had the munchies. Licking up the seam from Gabe’s sac to his ass a few times, the pina colada mingled sweetly with the deeper salt taste of skin. Gabriel had a tight little ass that bounced when he slapped it and Sam could not get enough of squeezing it while he was eating the guy out. He could just about cover an entire cheek with one of his hands, using them to pull Gabe apart and bury himself.

Sam may have had some ex’s that compared him to an over eager puppy - in the bed and out of it. But he just really, really enjoyed licking things. Was that so terrible? If everyone involved had a good time, the amount of slobber they were covered in afterward seemed irrelevant to Sam. And before he went down on Gabe, it looked like Dean was getting plenty messy himself; he always drooled a lot giving head, but the wetter the better, that was Sam’s motto.

So he licked and slurped and sucked his way around the tight furl of Gabe’s ass, teasing it with his fingertips, not even pushing them in all the way but stretching the rim, dipping just to pull the ring of muscle a little, give it a little flex to wiggle his tongue inside. Gabe must be having a ball cause he was backing it up against Sam’s face and rocking his hips. Sam played off enthusiastic feedback, it encouraged him to let it go a little more, get a little sloppier.

He could hear the others, didn’t have the vantage to see, but the quiet apartment was humming with wet sucking noises and a lot of deep grunting. After he licked up all the candy sweet taste from Gabe’s skin, Sam straightened up, pushing hair off his brow that was sticking there with sweat, running his hands up Gabe’s back, pulling him by the hair off Dean. One arm wrapping around his chest, Sam nibbled on his ear before asking, “Why don’t I get you opened up while Cas gets Dean, and I’ll fuck you while Dean sucks you off? He likes being full in both ends.”

"You have excellent planning capabilities. Are you like, a manager or something, you should totally be able to use ‘can organize a wicked foursome’ on your resume."

Sam laughed, nosing into Gabriel’s hair. He was such a strange, strange man.

"I’m a lawyer."

“Oooooh, see that makes sense.”

Sam bit on his neck, below the jaw line, sucking a bruise there. Cas and Dean were still happily going at it. Sam tapped the side of Dean’s ankle to get his attention, while talking to Cas. “Hey Cas, get him up and on his knees.”

Cas stilled, tipping his head to the side and squinting like he was thinking about it while his dick was still down Dean’s throat. Then he was pulling back, moving them around. Sam slicked up his fingers with more lube before passing the bottle over to Cas. And Dean was just smiling with his ‘not a care in the world’ face, cheeks smeared with spit and flushed pink. It was a good look on him.

-

Castiel took the bottle of his brother’s lube from Sam, pina colada flavored, and started moving Dean around, hands on his waist guiding him to kneeling in front of Cas facing out towards the other two. Castiel soothed his hands over Dean’s hips and his thighs, kissing along the curve of his shoulder and licking the freckles on the back of his neck. Dean was pushing back against him, giving a low barely there whimper.

"Dean, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yeah, fuck, please."

"You’re a good boy aren’t you Dean."

Dean whimpered louder at that, a needy sound, covering Castiel’s hands with his own and leaning back against his chest, head lolling in to snuffle at his neck.

"Such a good boy, I’ll take care of you."

Castiel found it regrettable to have to take his hands off Dean, but he needed to cover several fingers with the cool lube, rubbing it around to warm it up, shifting and bending Dean forward to circle his fingers around Dean’s rim. He had a lovely backside, thick muscled and slightly more pale than his back, a smidge of tan line around his waist, the dip of his spine leading up between shoulder blades pushing out as Dean fell to his hands and let his head hang down.

Across from them, Gabriel was pushing himself down on Sam’s fingers, Sam holding him up with an arm around his chest, and Gabriel looked so small in his hold, open mouthed and flushed, cock bouncing with his movements, Sam’s dark hair falling over his shoulder where Sam was leaving bruises down his neck. Castiel had the fond thought that they looked quite happy in each other’s company.

Easing a finger inside Dean at a time, twisting them around and crooking down, Castiel caressed his free hand down Dean’s thigh and up over his hip, petting him while fingering him open. Three fingers in and Dean started huffing little gasp-groans while rocking back against Castiel, falling forward on his forearms and canting his hips up. Castiel pressed his fingers deep, searching, stroking the pads of his fingers firmly along the inside walls, finding the feel of it before withdrawing and pushing into him fast and sure.

Bending forward and trailing his hand down under Dean’s waist, Castiel grasped his cock and guided them into a push-pull rock, bodies swaying with it until Dean pushed up and looked back over his shoulder at Cas, pleading, “You better start fucking me cause I am not gonna last much longer. C’mon Cas, please.”

-

Dean was not above begging. As a matter of fact, sometimes he liked being pushed so hard he couldn’t help but beg. And Cas just seemed to know how to find that spot inside him that made him light up like a live wire, and the fucker was merciless. He had nimble long fingers, twisting around inside Dean and pulling at the rim, and it was almost enough just as it was, then there was a warm hand wrapping around his dick and Dean couldn’t take it anymore.

He tried to steady himself at least a little with deep breaths while he watched Cas pulling open a condom wrapper. He was trembling with adrenaline and arousal, could feel a bead of sweat down his back and the side of his face, and Cas was looking at him so goddam intense with those blue eyes while he rolled the condom on his dick. Dark hair tousled, lips swollen plump, Dean was captivated by the flex of muscle in his arms and chest, lithe and fit with just the right amount of definition.

It was smelling a little fruity and Dean had no idea why he swore he could smell pineapple under all the sweat and man musk, but he couldn’t be bothered to give any fucks other than for getting Cas in him. Spreading his legs and pushing his hips up, Dean put a little wiggle in his butt that had Cas smiling, and it made something warm spread under his ribs. Then there was a cockhead pushing in while Cas gripped his hips and Dean let his head swivel forward again while he pushed back harder, faster.

At first Dean was pushing for more, Cas starting slow again, he arched his back and let his body roll into it, filling him deep and stretching him wide and was just on the cusp of too much, making Dean’s breath stutter short, but it was so good. After a few thrusts, Cas seemed to give in to his demanding, fingers anchored in the flesh of his hips, Cas started driving forward hard enough it rocked Dean and he didn’t have the leverage to push back well enough for how fucking perfectly brutal Cas was pounding into him.

Dean couldn’t help the punched out grunts when Cas pushed in at just the right down turned angle, sagging forward and looking up to see Sam nudging Gabe a little closer, a tan thigh between Gabe’s legs pushing him, guiding him. Dean caught Sam’s gaze, the sweet little knowing smirk on his face, and he pushed himself up to the right height and opened his mouth.

-

Gabriel doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve this, but he is not about to question it. He can make a sacrifice to the big gay gods later. He’s so loose and wet from Sam eating him out that two fingers slide easily in, two thick long fingers, and bless proportionate tall guys. He’s babbling something incoherently and he vaguely thinks he’s trying to compose an ode to hot brothers but Sam’s already got a third finger in him and Gabriel swivels his hips to push down into it, still pinned to the giants chest with a strong arm.

Dean’s whimpering with his pouty lips trying to fuck himself on Castiel, then all of a sudden Castiel’s got a hold on him and is laying into him so good Dean’s eyes roll back in his head. There’s a lot of loud skin on skin and Gabriel’s glad they’re doing this on the floor because those two would be furniture breakers.

Shuddering every time Sam finds the right spot on his neck, Gabriel reaches up behind him to tangle his hands in Sam’s cute floppy hair, body stretched up to reach, legs splayed and one of Sam’s hard thighs are pushing between his legs, fingers retreating, and with a nudge of hips Sam is scooting him forward. Gabe feels like a toy in Sam’s hold, like it’s nothing for Sam to just take or do whatever he wants, and it’s thrilling. Gabriel kneels up straight while Sam pulls back, reaching for the condom Gabriel’s scooped up and passed behind.

Dean’s pushing up on his hands and opening his mouth in invitation. Gabriel pets through his short, soft hair, trancing on the hold of his green green eyes, when Sam leans in closer between his thighs, pulling his legs wider. Gabriel holds onto Dean’s hair while Sam pushes in and fuck is he big. Sam’s gotta only have the tip in, but it’s a tight stretch on his rim and Sam’s giving little short thrusts pushing him forward into Dean’s mouth before sliding in further, pushing a little then pulling back, pushing further and repeating.

There’s that tight burn in his ass, clenching around Sam, that makes his throat catch on air and his chest pull, but the long deep drag is so satisfying, after he takes a few deep breaths and relaxes around it. Feeling his own cock going deeper in Dean’s mouth, Sam’s arms circling him and planted firm on his chest, Gabriel can feel his belly pulling tight already, cock straining, caught between the brothers.

Dean’s still looking at him, but he realizes that’s not quite right, Dean’s looking up at Sam who has his chin rested on Gabriel’s shoulder. His freckles stand out even more on flushed cheeks lined with tracks of saliva, his pink lips glistening with spit wrapped around Gabriel’s cock.

Castiel is bending over him, hands running over his broad back, stooping to press kisses to his skin. Gabriel never knew he’d find a moment in a hardcore gay foursome to think to himself, well isn’t that sweet.

-

Gabriel opened so easy for his fingers, all wet and relaxed, but Sam took it easy pushing his cock in a few inches at a time, steady, slow. Even drunk, he has a head about him to know he could do some damage if he was careless. But Sam’s been conscientious of his size since his growth spurts never seemed to stop as a teenager, and when everything from door frames to shower heads remind he’s not standard size, Sam doesn’t even have to think to be careful about himself.

Pushing in gently while he helps get Gabe lined up with Dean, Sam has his hands on Gabe’s hips and his chin hooked on a shoulder. His body is long enough to curl away and slide forward with deep thrusts like that, torso undulating with the movement when he gets everyone into a pace. Dean’s being jostled back and forth between Cas’ dick and Gabe’s, body moving between them with ease while he gives way to however they move him.

Sam wraps his arms around Gabe’s chest, holding him tight and close, giving fast snaps of his hips that keep him more still. Reaching down, Sam twines his fingers into Dean’s hair, finding that good spot at the back of his head, more towards the top where it’s a little bit longer, and curls his fingers to get a tight hold on Dean’s head. Sam keeps Gabe locked in his arms and Dean locked in his fist, then he starts fucking Gabe forward into Dean, controlling the give take of it, using his hips to push Gabe and pulling Dean by the hair forward and back.

Cas is running his hands all over Dean’s back, brow pulled tight and lips parted, his smooth stomach rippling as he curls over Dean fucking him hard but touching him almost reverently. Sam keeps his grip in Dean’s hair while Cas rocks him forward, and Dean’s eyelids are fluttering, nostrils flaring, drool slicking down his chin again around Gabe’s cock. He looks so good like that, on his hands and knees, and he’d punch Sam for saying it in any situation but this, right here, when he preens under the attention and lays himself bare for it.

Gabe’s hair is soft against Sam’s cheek, his chest heaving under Sam’s arm as he shudders and shakes, hands come up to grip Sam’s forearm and hold on tight. He’s stopped trying to move with Sam, let himself go slack and lax, and it’s exactly what Sam wants. Digging the balls of his feet down against the floor and burying himself in Gabe, he starts grinding his hips with fast little jerks, staying in deep, breath panted out across Gabe’s shoulder and he can feel Gabe squeezing around him, gasping for breath, body going tight and bracing.

Sam’s right up at the edge too, heat tight and low in his abdomen, muscles burning, skin gliding easy against Gabe with sweat, that hot smooth pressure around his cock seizing as Gabe comes with a shout, still sunk in Dean’s mouth and Dean’s too far gone to swallow it all, white dripping down his chin as he hums and sucks. Sam’s watching his brother get a mouthful when he finally crests the edge he’s riding and comes with a drawn out groan.

-

Castiel tried to keep a good hold on Dean to keep him steady but he needed to touch, to map out the muscle and curve of Dean’s back. At least, when he let go of Dean’s hips and started to drive him forward, mouth sliding down Gabriel’s cock and back up as Castiel thrust into him, Sam’s hand was in Dean’s hair guiding him. It was a good system, Castiel decided, so he pushed into Dean with all his force, hands sliding over his back easily and curving around his sides.

Castiel leaned forward to lick at the beads of sweat on Dean’s skin, kissing the furrow of his spine and the skin stretched taught over his shoulder blades, murmuring praise near Dean’s ear, close enough to feel the heat from Gabriel’s body. Reaching around Dean’s waist, forehead pressed to his back, Castiel circled his hand around Dean’s cock and stroked him, Dean trembling and moaning. It didn’t take long at all to feel Dean’s cock twitch and pulse harder still, come splashing over Castiel’s fingers, Dean pliant underneath him completely and still rocking back and forth between him and Gabriel.

Castiel didn’t require much longer anyway. He held Dean’s sticky cock while it started to soften, still giving a small trickle of come as Castiel thrust into him again and again, body curling over Dean’s. He wanted to convey to this man with his lips and fingers, his breath and the hold of his arms, just how beautiful he was, how much of a gift his submission was.

Castiel wrapped his arms loosely around Dean’s waist while he spent inside him, into the reservoir of the condom tip, eyes shut and face pressed to the space between Dean’s shoulder blades. Hips slotted up flush to Dean, Castiel stayed there in the comfort of Dean’s body until his cock started to soften. Pulling out and removing the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the general direction of where he last remembered a waste basket being, Castiel kept his hands on Dean, wanting to praise with his contact.

Sam was pulling away from Gabriel, who looked not entirely present in his body, and they were both falling back against one another. Castiel eased Dean onto his side, curling along the length of him, swiping a thread of come off his cheek and smiling at the blissed out expression on Dean’s face. Hands reached up towards him, pulling him down closer, uncoordinated and clumsy. Castiel scooted to rest seated against the edge of the couch, getting Dean half in his lap, still crooning praise in his ear and petting through sweat mussed hair spiked up.

Sam was on the other side of Dean, heaving his body back to upright and patting Dean’s hip. Castiel pressed kisses to the top of Dean’s head and the shell of his ear. Dean was quiet, eyes drooping, snugging his face into the space between Castiel’s belly and his thigh. Sam had Gabriel wound up in his arms, but Castiel’s brother disentangled and stood on wobbly legs, making his way over to the fridge. Gabriel came back with two watter bottles, plopping down next to Sam and passing one over to Castiel.

Unscrewing the lid, Castiel took a long sip, then tipped Dean’s head back with a hand cradling his head, holding the water bottle close to his lips. “Here, can you drink some of this for me?”

Dean mumbled and pressed his lips up to the water bottle, swallowing as Castiel tipped it gently to give him a few small sips. Dean was blinking at him sleepily, a hand curled over Castiel’s thigh and the other smashed between them. Castiel licked his thumb and wiped another smudge of come off Dean’s cheek. Voice rough and mind still thrumming, body a well spent ache, Castiel stretched his legs out and reached to brush the backs of his knuckles against Sam’s arm, calling his attention.

"Is he usually like this?"

Sam nodded like a bobble head, still petting Dean’s naked skin. “Oh yeah, that’s a happy Dean right there. He’ll be back to jerk mode in the morning.”

-

“Bitch”.

Dean grumbled and swatted half heartedly at Sam’s big mitt on his leg. But he didn’t really have any vehemence to put behind it. He was so well fucked out and sore that he might just be amiable for an entire week. Damn. His ass was throbbing and his throat was raw and his skin was drying tacky with sweat. It was fucking great.

Thing was, he was thinking he liked this Cas guy. More than just his dick at least. Like, actually liked him. Go out for burgers or go on a camping trip or spend a rainy day fucking lazily kind of liked him. His brother seemed pretty cool too. But Cas, he was the right mix of hard and demanding, gentle and worshipping. It left Dean’s head spinning. He liked to be used up like this, but a lot of times people were careless and he’d learned to pick up his own pieces after. That was fine. But it didn’t feel like there was anything to pick back up or slap a band aid on. His whole body was warm and fuzzy and it felt right to curl up next to Cas and let the other man pet him.

He downed half the water bottle at Cas’ insistence. Someone covered him with a soft blanket. One of Sam’s hands was still heavy and warm on his thigh.

Dean couldn’t remember the last time he felt so whole.

-

Gabriel passed a water bottle back and forth with Sam. He had a leg thrown over Sam’s thigh, his head resting back on Sam’s arm around his shoulders, slouching steadily further towards the floor and feeling like he was free floating. He kept an eye on Castiel, who was being very tender with Dean and wouldn’t look up from his lap. Gabriel held a sigh in. When his brother fell, he fell hard.

But Gabriel had to admit that he wouldn’t mind seeing Sam again. As a matter of fact, he would like to see Sam in sobriety. He would also like to see Sam in a school girl skirt but that was another story.

He nudged Sam in the side with an elbow, pecking him on the cheek. “You going to spend the night here?”

Sam blinked at him. “Oh, uh, yeah I mean if that’s all right with you.”

“Is that all right with me? You just fucked me cross eyed, I’d be a little disappointed if you didn’t want to stay.”

“I’d like that. Should I, sleep on the couch or, what about, where can – “

“Sam, I have a queen sized bed. And Star Wars sheets. You could spend the night there if you want.”

Sam was giving him the dimpled smile again and that thing should be registered, but Dean started shifting and mumbled, “Gotta warn’ye, s’an octopus, rawr.”

Sam pouted, “Dean octopi don’t growl.”

“Rrr.”

Castiel chimed in, “I believe you mean octopuses.”

“Really?”

“Mm.”

Gabriel laughed and pushed himself up. He felt like he might get whiplash with how Sam moved from awkward drunk to dominant sex god to adorable puppy in the span of a few hours.

-

Sam was being tugged up by Gabriel, who was a lot stronger than he looked, but eventually Sam got his legs under him and managed to stand. Dean was already starting to snore in Cas’ lap, and Sam found he wasn’t too nervous about leaving Dean with the guy. Not like he had to look after his brother. But he liked to.

Cas was still running his fingers through Dean’s hair, and had started humming softly. It almost sounded like a lullaby, and Sam had the urge to grab his phone and take a picture. But there was a naked Gabe sauntering down the hall towards the promised Star Wars sheeted bed, so Sam followed suit, Gabe flicking out the light at the hall when Sam caught up.

The sheets were soft and well worn when Sam crawled under them to snuggle up to Gabe. He really did like cuddling. He liked falling asleep after sex wrapped up in someone’s arms, liked listening to someone’s heartbeat, liked feeling their breath across his skin, liked waking up to sleepy soft eyes and someone to rub his morning erection on. Gabriel seemed to be as much of a cuddler as him. As soon as Sam was under the sheets with him, Gabe was pushing him on his back and ducking under his arm, settling on his chest and slinging a leg over his.

“Stick around, I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“We can even rub our morning wood together and see if we can start a fire like good little boyscouts.”

Sam fell asleep laughing softly.


End file.
